Vice
"In time you will know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail all the same. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives."~ Vice Vice's parentage is unknown, though it is known she was born in Heaven and has a sister by the name of Khora. Vice began learning magic as an apprentice of Cersei, Queen of the Norns, but was eventually banished because she betrayed a rule along with having an affair with a demonic-alien aion, as well as using his own mystic energy to synergize her own gaining a new dark phase of Moon. She continued learning magic on her own, notably by seducing others well versed in magic and learning their secrets. In time, Vice became one of the more powerful magic-wielders in the 10th realm, with her magical arsenal focused on (but not limited to) charming, hexing, manipulating, and mind-controlling people. Her by-then well-renowned beauty did not hinder in this. Later in Vice's banishment, she traveled to Midgard(Earth) in seek of new magic to ingrowth her own Moon within her. Vice gotten the attention to the deadly sin of Greed and eventually all of them which she had aspect of them each for the first time. Vice became the Host of The Seven Deadly Sins and the first to acquire Sin magic. Currently Vice is seeking others with magical potential to learn and maybe exploit, as well as hindering the Sins at her will completely. Powers -''Magic'' Vice has access to , the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only her skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, Vice have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. -''Sin Magic'' Vice can utilize form of magic dealing with sin, usually one or more of the seven deadly sins: envy, gluttony, greed, lust, pride, sloth, and wrath. They can induce high levels of their associated sin, or even throw attacks composed of said sin. -''Deadly Sin Projection'' Vice can project the Deadly Sins: Envy- Make population jealous of what others have. Gluttony - Make population extremely hungry or cannibalistic. Greed - Make populations greedy and money-hungry. Lust - Make people become lustful in an area making it uncontrollable for the influenced population. Pride - Make populations think highly of themselves. Sloth - Make population lazy or apathetic Wrath - Make population extremely angry or hateful -''Sin Manipulation'' Vice can sense and manipulate the sin and vices of themselves and others, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. -''Sin Embodiment'' Vice become a physical personification identity or manifestation of the sins of man that brings them down and gain power from sins and vices of others and oneself as well as the very concept of Evil. Vice can use sins as a power source to extend their life span, use it as a weapon or cause others to sin, it can also be displayed by her physical, spiritual forms. Vice can commit any sin they want and can also augment their inducements on a victim until they are rendered completely insane or dead. -''Angelic-Alien Physiology'' -''Moon Phases'' Vice can into a state of being, mostly due to the influence of dark or negative forces, in which their darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged. In these forms, Vice's power are greatly enhanced and are able to manipulate powerful dark forces. However, in these forms(Mainly Half-Moon Phase), Vice is highly aggressive and very quick to anger, making her a threat to anyone around them, unless she reaches Full-Moon Phase which is ultimate control. The Seven Deadly Sins have full access influence on Vice's Moon Phases which in theory is a dangerous powerful combo. -''Magic Intuition'' Vice has great, if not innate, understanding of magic, knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform all forms of and spells through an innate talent to assimilate extraordinary powers or through supernatural means.